psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Psychology Wiki:Attracting new contributors
Introduction Most large websites are created by a development team of web designers, who are paid to do the job. The Psychology Wiki is different in that it is created by the community that will later use it. We need to attract many contributors to make the vision of the psychology wiki a reality. You can help, through your own contributions and through raising awareness of the project and attracting more contributors. To Contact for help/contributions to the Psychology Wiki Other Wikis * Psych Wiki - Social work/Psychology games for therapy - Done July 2006 Ask Todd Lyons if he wanted to merge. * Depression Wiki - Done July 2006 Contributed to and asked to join us. * Social Psy Wiki - Done July 2006 Added Psychology Wiki link and asked them to join us again. Web active Psychology Academics * Forum@gerardkeegan.co.uk - Done July 2006 Posted invite. * henriqgx@jmu.edu the Tree of Knowledge dude, Gregg Henriques, Ph.D. Assistant Professor Combine-Integrated Doctoral Program James Madison University. Done June 2006 Jaywin is contacting him. 'Real Life' Psychology Contacts * Coursemates * Students@University * Staff@University * Other Psychology friends * Notice board in Uni * Email students Wikipedia * More notes in relevant WP pages: Use template ** Brain Injury pages DONE ** Depression pages * Depressive wikipedians * Neuroscience wikipedians * Human brain ad? * Philosophy wikipedians * Wikipedians by Mental Condition * Wikiproject Psychopathology * All "Psychology" Wikipedians - Done July 2006 * All "Psychologist" Wikipedians - Done July 2006 * All Wikipedians with a relevant PhD - Done July 2006 * Any wikipedian with "I am a psychologist" in their userpage - Done July 2006 * Any wikipedian with "I am a psychiatrist" in their userpage - in progress Wider Internet * Search google for psychology related pages- e.g. other useful projects/collaborations. * Need code to boost google ratings. * Depression book people. * Depression experiences from friends & family. Types of Contributors Examples of people who you might contact to help include: Academics See Also: How can I help as... * Staff and Colleagues at your University or Institution * Students at both postgraduate and undergraduate levels full academic credit Practitioners/Professionals See Also: How can I help as... * Staff and Colleagues at your Health Centre or Workplace * Trainees working in mental health * Social workers and other colleagues in related practical careers Users of Psychology/Psychiatric Services Many people will experience some issues with mental health at some point in their lives. Mental illness should be taken as seriously as physical health, but despite continuing improvement in the public eye there is still a stigma attached to mental health on occasion. Experiences of Depression, for example, are very common, and some estimates suggest that as many as 1 in 3 people may experience depression at some point in their lives. People with personal experiences in any area of mental health can contribute to the Psychology Wiki in a way that other people are unable to. Such people will include: * Friends or family members who may wish to share their experiences on the Psychology Wiki * Clients who you may be counselling may wish to anonymously share their experiences on this site, to help others who may read their story. This is best done in retrospect after they feel they have recovered. Sharing your experience of Illness and recovery to help others may enable people to gain closure and put the experience behind them. For more information on how to contribute please click here. For more information please follow the appropriate link: How can I help: If I am an academic or practioner How can I help: If I am a trainee, assistant or student How can I help: If I am a user of psychology services A